


A Kid He Likes

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Jade Chan [18]
Category: Jackie Chan Adventures, The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Community: comment_fic, Crossover, F/M, One Word Prompt Meme, Prompt Fic, Seduction, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Dallas Winston, a vampire who preys on criminals, has his eyes on Jade Chan, a thirteen-year-old adventurer who is quite curious...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kid He Likes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there! Here's a new AU JCA crossover I cooked up one day. This time it's between Jackie Chan Adventures and the 1983 film The Outsiders. I like Dallas Winston, and I especially like how Matt Dillon portrayed him with brown hair and having all this darkness inside of him that the rest of the gang never got to see....
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius John Rogers owns Jackie Chan Adventures. The geniuses at Warner Bros own the film The Outsiders, and S.E. Hinton (also a genius) owns the book The Outsiders. I own the fanfics and crossovers I cook up from time to time.

A Kid He Likes

His fangs glinting in the smirk that seemed to reach his dark chocolate eyes, seventeen-year-old Dallas "Dally" Winston, the moonlight making his skin glow, watched her - the girl - from his vantage point on top of a roof of a house as she walked down the sidewalk on her way home.

He then shook his head, the deadly smirk still on his face, as he pulled the information about her from her mind.

_**Jade Chan. Thirteen years old. Usually wears a white, long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, red shoes and an orange sweatshirt with a hood. Never listens when someone tells her not to do something that's viewed as 'dangerous' or 'unsafe'.** _

The last one made Dally's smirk into a dark grin - just as he grew thirsty.

_**Has a sense of adventure.** _

_Well,_ he thought, _at least I have something to start with there. A little flattery here, a little bit of a spell there, and she's completely and utterly mine..!_

Dallas pushed back the urge to laugh out loud as he imagined the scene that that very thought had brought on just then...

_"Dallas... oh, Dally.. please..."_

_Dally smirked as he pressed his mouth against Jade's bare, white throat, being very careful not to scratch the skin with his fangs - either on purpose or by accident._

_"My, my," he purred once he pulled his lips away and looked at his handiwork - Jade's pale skin now marked with nips and bruises. The marks of possession - a sign that she was taken by him and not to be touched by another, be it human or vampire. "Now **that** looks beautiful, Jade, my darling."_

_Jade sighed, already lost in the sensations Dally was creating as he then took one of her wrists and placed a kiss on the inside of it. Noticing this, Dally, smirking still, switched his mouth from her wrist to the other side of her throat - the side he had left untouched._

_"Dally, please..." Jade finally managed to say just as Dally pulled his lips away from her neck._

_"Yes, dove?" he purred. He liked how Jade looked just then - the skin of her throat bearing his mark, the dazed and wanting gleam in those beautiful, golden brown eyes, and her flesh suddenly all red and flushed, as though she had probably run a marathon of some kind, maybe._

_She was under a spell, all right. His spell, to be precise. All she could feel was the pillow under her head and the sheets surrounding her. Her white skin was now bare and under his lustful and watchful gaze. As for her clothes - namely, the outfit she usually wore - Dally had simply put them under the bed, saying "You don't need to wear them right now. Just try to sleep without wearing that outfit that not only makes you look nice... but also... especially... hides the white flesh that looks so beautiful... to me. After all, to sleep in summer nights especially when it's hot, and with a nightshirt on, isn't exactly what I go for anyway."_

As he pulled himself out of the fantasy, Dally then leaped from the roof and slipped into the shadows as he followed her home. Then, as soon as he planted himself underneath her window and looked up, he smirked upon seeing her in her bed already.

Dally lingered long enough to blow her a swift kiss. Then he turned and headed into the shadows, hoping to find and catch a criminal in order to sate the blood lust now going through him. For to Dally, being the vampire that only drained the blood of criminals was a whole lot better than being the vampire that killed the heroes. For one thing, he felt he was using his powers for good in that way. And it sure was quite awesome, in his view.

That night, the blood of an evil person - a male by his dress and crude manner - was spilled, and Dally simply made the marks on the criminal's throat disappear before dumping the body in the woods. _Serves him right,_ Dally thought as he stepped lightly and casually out of the woods while licking the blood from his fingers and hands before finally taking off for the mansion he called home...

 _Soon. Soon, my love,_ Dally thought while asleep in his casket just as an image that consisted of Jade, thirteen years old for eternity, himself embracing her from behind and the blood from the criminals, the scum of humanity, flowing everywhere while they watched - came to him. He then smirked to himself. _It's almost time._

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
